Priorities
by haggledore
Summary: After arriving back from a mission, Bond heads straight to Q-branch ready to lay his cards on the table for a certain quartermaster. The only problem is that when it comes down to it he just can't find the right words to explain his feelings. In the end words are proved unnecessary as Q is very willing to explore their feelings in another way. 00Q. OneShot.


_Just a short oneshot that I've finally finished for a pairing I have never written before. Sorry if I messed up but I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Priorities

He walked in as he always did, like he owned the place. Without paying any attention to any of the other people around him, he headed in a dead straight line to the one he had his eye fixed upon. Someone called out his name but he didn't even bother to stop, or turn, or respond. He just carried on walking until he came to a halt right in front of a desk and stared down at the man who sat behind it. Said man raised his gaze from the laptop screen he had been reading from and met James's eye with a questioning look.

"Anything I can help with 007?" Q asked, picking up his mug and sipping his warm tea.

"Yes actually," Bond replied.

In a second he had made his way round the desk and dragged Q to his feet before pressing his lips against the Quartermaster's with unimaginable vigour. Q stood still, far too stunned to pull away. Finally it registered what was happening and in response he wrapped his arms around the agent and drew him closer, moving his lips at the same pace as Bond's.

"Why didn't you tell me?" James demanded after he pulled away.

"I didn't think it was something that needed to be prioritized. I much preferred to focus on my work."

"I don't care about your damn work, you should have prioritized this." Bond took a step back and surveyed Q carefully. He wasn't quite sure what to do next. How do you tell someone your feelings? How do you word it? What was he supposed to do?

Q seemed to notice his struggle because he took a step closer, making the gap between them almost non-existent, then pulled him down into another kiss. This one was not as long but it held much more meaning.

"You don't need to say it," Q said after. "I already know."

"How exactly?"

"Just the same way you know about me."

"Moneypenny," Bond muttered, annoyed she had shared his secret yet slightly pleased all the same.

The agent smiled before bringing him close again, not for a kiss but for the contact. He needed to feel Q's closeness, his presence. It had been the thought that had plagued him the whole of his most recent mission, being able to hold Q close. He hadn't realised until recently just how much the quartermaster meant to him and then a few days later he heard whisperings from other members of MI6 of his feelings being returned. Before he could act on them though, he was sent on a mission that took him halfway around the world and with practically no contact meaning nothing could be done. But now he was back and willing to show Q exactly how he felt about him. And he just hoped that in return Q would do the same.

"I might not need to say it, but I do need to show it."

Cottoning on, Q cocked an eyebrow. "I don't think that's appropriate in the workplace."

Bond glanced around the large room, noticing that every single person was watching them intently. None of them even bothered to pretend to hide their prying eyes as he turned and stared at them.

"Yes maybe not," He answered, turning back to Q. "Fine then, we'll have to find somewhere else."

He wrapped his hand around Q's wrist then began striding towards the doors. Not being able to protest, Q quickly reached back and slammed down his laptop screen before following Bond willingly.

After they passed through the doors, Q readjusted the agent's hand so his fingers were wrapped around his own instead of around his wrist. James smiled at the action and continued to pull him along. Soon enough they emerged onto one of the bright streets of London and immediately headed off again.

Bond tracked down a taxi which pulled to a stop easily by the kerb. He opened the door then moved to the side, allowing Q to enter first before following closely behind. They settled into the seats, Q glancing out the window while Bond told the driver where he wanted him to go. The cab pulled away from the pavement and back into the heaving roads of London that were packing with traffic. Its engine rumbled slightly as they were forced to slow down but soon enough they were speeding along at a descent speed.

The pair in the backseat were having a hard time restraining themselves, wanting to just strip each other there and then and have their way with the other. They had kept this hidden and remained silent for so long that neither of them actually cared about the driver and his watchful gaze that strayed towards them often. The man in question seemed to be in a hurry to drop them off at their destination, not wanting to witness anything unnecessary.

Q grabbed Bond's face roughly and pulled him into a messy kiss that was all tongue. His hands roamed over the agent's well-toned abs and up his muscular back, massaging the skin at regular intervals causing Bond to groan into the kiss. Just as he got the upper hand and took control away from Q, the quartermaster pulled away and got out of the cab that had stopped by the side of a quieter road.

"You're such a tease," Bond murmured in Q's ear as he followed him out.

"Mmm you have no idea," Q whispered back, pulling out some notes from inside his pocket and handing them to the taxi driver who looked visibly relieved that they were getting out. "Keep the change."

The cab drove away and Q glanced up to see where they were. His curiosity was very quickly squashed when he realised how familiar the street was.

"How the hell do you know where I live?"

"You'll soon see I'm full of surprises," Bond smirked, pulling him up the steps to his house.

Q pulled his key out and unlocked the front door. He only just managed to close it behind them before Bond had him pushed up against it, moaning into another kiss. The agent didn't waste any time, he wanted to prove that he was the one in control. Q put up a half-hearted attempt of regaining some control but the fight soon left him, enjoying too much how Bond's body moved against him, somehow managing to become even closer.

"Shall we...go...upstairs?" he stuttered out between kisses.

"If you like," Bond replied, working his lips down Q's neck instead. "Though I wouldn't mind taking you against this door...or fucking you into the floor."

Q let out a low moan at that, reluctantly ducking out from Bond's hold of him. "As fun as that sounds, we will have to do that another time. It is my first time with you and I want to do this properly."

Bond couldn't argue with that, nor could he ignore the raw honesty that came with the statement. Though it had only been about sex, it had still been considered before being spoken. The quartermaster had just made it very clear that he wanted a next time and that he really hoped there was going to be one. In his head Bond agreed that there would be a next time, there would actually be several next times. Or perhaps even more than that.

Instead of saying anything too meaningful, he said, "Lead the way."

Without saying a word, Q took his hand up again, pulling him up the short flight of stairs. The top of the house was small just like the bottom floor and kept neat but not obsessively so. There were books left scattered over surfaces along with at least five different laptops, Bond noticed, and cables and such. They didn't make the place messy though, they made it look lived in. They made it Q.

Somehow they made it to the bedroom with Q falling backwards onto the bed, holding onto Bond so he was dragged down on top of him. His knees rested either side of the quartermaster's hips which allowed him to easily duck down and regain his sucking of Q's neck without the other having too much weight resting on him.

"Too many clothes," Bond murmured into his skin.

Both sat up, starting on the buttons of their shirts that were swiftly discarded onto the floor. Finally skin on skin contact. Q let out a soft sigh as Bond's chest brushed his. His hands scraped gently up and down Bond's chest and stomach before moving up over the double-oh's back until his fingertips dug into the skin of his shoulders. This gave him leverage to rear up and meet Bond's lips as the agent in question ducked his head to steal a kiss.

"Still too many, take these off now," Q demanded, somehow managing to undo Bond's belt buckle and his zipper without looking.

"Yes Sir," the agent replied with a smirk. He moved off of the man beneath him, removing the offending garment while Q hastily took off his own trousers.

When they fell back against the bedcovers again, it was Q who was straddling Bond's hips instead of the other way around. For a long second they just stared at each other, breathing heavily. Neither of them ever believed they would reach this point and now they were slightly hesitant about how to proceed. Bond was so used to having his way with someone then just casting them aside but he couldn't do that to Q and he didn't want to anyway. It was more than just physical attraction this time, and that's what made it different.

For Q it was the pressure of living up to Bond's exceptionally high standards. The double-oh agent had had many lovers, that was no secret. And he was famous around HQ for that reason and also for the fact that he was probably the best man at sex in the world. Q liked Bond...a lot. He wanted this to work.

His anxieties were soon forgotten when Bond snapped back to life, regaining his sucking and licking of the quartermasters skin. In response, Q moaned and rolled his hips forwards causing Bond to hum in approval.

Somewhere along the line their positions were once again reversed. Things picked up pace after this. After being worked open painstakingly slow, Bond positioned himself, then, after receiving a short nod of consent, pushed inside. To start the rhythm was slow and controlled but as he adapted his angle and hit that sweet spot inside that had Q seeing stars, the agent picked up his pace wanting to continue the wonderful stream of moans and curses falling from Q's sinfully swollen lips.

By the time they came down from their high, they were still panting for breath, lying side by side gloriously naked on top of the duvet. Simultaneously they turned their heads to look at the other, both of them sporting sleepy grins.

"You certainly live up to expectations 007," Q commented, lazily rolling onto his side so as to see the agent better.

"I aim to please," Bond smirked which earned him a light slap on the arm. "You weren't too bad either."

"Hmm quite so," he replied, stretching his limbs then relaxing again, curling closer into Bond's chest. "You were rather vocal in your praise."

"Don't be smug Q," Bond teased, running his fingertips up and down the quartermasters spine.

They lay like that, waiting in comfortable silence for sleep to take them and carry them off to the land of dreams. Bond watched Q's eyes close and saw the last of the days tension slip away, easing his tired muscles. It was a rare sight to see him so calm. He was usually hunched over screens directing agents, or thinking up new ways to proceed with missions, or developing new weapons and technology. Though he was calm in his work, managing to cope very well under pressure, there was something different about the calm that possessed him now.

Bond was distracted from his musings by two green eyes staring at him.

"Is M going to kill me?" He asked sleepily, not seemingly bothered if the answer was yes.

"I doubt it. Every member of Q-branch saw what happened meaning he probably knew before we had even left. If he was that bothered we would have been dragged back into his office by now."

"Well that is always good to know."

"He's probably more worried that I'm going to corrupt the best quartermaster we've ever had."

"Corrupt? No, you won't corrupt me. The worst thing that will happen is that you start actually being careful on missions instead of down right reckless."

"If that's the worst thing that could happen, I hate to think what is the best."

"All will be revealed," Q replied quietly with a smile. "In good time."

He rested his head on Bond's shoulder and the agent could feel his warm breath wash over his skin. Bond listened as Q's breathing slowed to a steady rhythm that only ever came with sleep. Once sure his quartermaster was lost in his dreams, he finally allowed himself to close his eyes, losing himself in Q's scent as a few hairs from his unruly head tickled his skin.

Now was not the time to worry about the future. They would work that out another time along with voicing exactly what they felt for each other. Their relationship, or whatever this was, wouldn't be easy. But the time for stress and tears was for later. For now it was time to rest and bask in the wonderful feeling of closeness and comfort.

* * *

_The End. I'm not opposed to adding a chapter or two if you have any ideas (just drop me a PM or something) or if I'm hit with plot so keep tuned in just in case. For now though, thankyou for reading and please leave a review?! :)_


End file.
